Junjun
Junjun (ジュンジュン) (Real name: 李纯 Lǐ Chún; born January 11, 1988 in Hunan, China) is a Japan-based Chinese singer. She was announced to be joining as an eighth generation member of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Linlin, she is one of only two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of Japanese origin. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Linlin. Biography 2006 Junjun participated in the Super Girl''contest and then made it into the top 50, but did not win. After losing the contest, Japanese producer Tsunku had contacted her, along with other ''Super Girl contestants who had also failed, and held an audition for Morning Musume in Beijing, China, that was even kept from the members themselves. 2007 On March 15, Junjun (along with Linlin) was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume as a "foreign student". Tsunku believed that she and Linlin would be a key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, on March 18, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. Her first stage appearance took place during Morning Musume leader Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation concert on May 6, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2008 It was announced that Morning Musume would collaborate with the female theatre group Takazuka in production of Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. The musical started on the 8th of August. Junjun took on the role of a page and a princess during the production. 2009 It was announced that Morning Musume would attend the annual event, Anime Expo in Los Angeles California in July 2009. All the current lineup including Junjun attended the event as guests of honor. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert at the convention. The number of fans that attended the event was over 7,000 people. For the Hello! Project Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~, she was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, Zoku v-u-den (続・美勇伝) alongside Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako. 2010 On May 16, 2010, Junjun announced with Linlin that they would be performing with Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit later to be called Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, 2010 that Junjun would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Linlin and 6th Generation member Kamei Eri. A quote from Tsunku: About the graduation of Junjun and Linlin, 8th generation members (foreign students) In May 2007, both of them joined the Morning Musume'' 'as foreign students and today, while being skilled singers and entertainers, they also greatly improved their japanese proficiency and they are now grown-up women. This is why I took the decision to graduate both of them at the same time as Eri Kamei on the last day of the Morning Musume'。'Autumn 2010 concert tour. '' After graduation, they will enter a period of preparation before focusing on their singers and entertainer career in China. Junjun's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. She has since returned to China. 2011 In June, 2011, Junjun returned to Japan, shortly before, Linlin also returned to Japan. It was annouced on Junjun's weibo account that she would be preforming in a movie entitled "Ai yi Miao". In September, Junjun enrolled in the Beijing Film Academy. She became one of the promotional Game Girls for a Chinese game called Rise of Dynasty. Profile *'''Stage Name: Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Real Name:' Lǐ Chún (李純, リー・チュン) *'Nicknames: '''Banana Jun, Junko, Jun-chan, Panda *'Birthdate:' January 11, 1988 (age 25) (February 11, 1988 according to family registrar) *'Birthplace:' Yueyang, Hunan Province, China *'Height:' 168 cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' '''Blue' *'Instruments:' 2 years of piano *'Hobbies/skills:' Singing, Dancing, Shopping, Piano *'Favorite foods:' Anything spicy (especially curry), Bananas. *'Favourite Colour:' White, Pink, Black, Red *'Favorite Word:' "Smile" *'Motto:' "Although it is hard, do not abandon the path you have chosen. Keep walking, and with much effort, you build certainly a miracle." *'Languages:' Chinese, English, Japanese *'Favorite artists:' Wayne Lin Jun Jie, Cyndi Wang *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **v-u-den (2009-2010) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Other:' **Ex-ceed! (2010) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Onna ni Sachi Are (Debut) *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Last) Group Songs *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, and Linlin) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ; Around and JUMP) (with Kusumi Koharu and Linlin) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために; The World Exists for the Two of Us) (Sagara Naomi cover; with Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, and Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka Is Delicious) (with Mitsui Aika and Linlin) Works TV *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Tunnels no Minasan no Okagedeshita (とんねるずのみなさんのおかげでした) (2 episodes) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 FUJIWARA no Arigatai to Omoe! (FUJIWARAのありがたいと思えッ!) (3 episodes) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2013 Tiny Times (小时代; Xiao Shi Dai) (as Lin Quan) Theater *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable Movies *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Ai yi Miao (爱一秒; Love in a Second) *2012 FāngZhōu Internet *2010 Dreaming Places Makes Us Dream Magazines *2010 Chinese STAR (with Linlin) *2013.03 Table-Top Game Junjun's Date of Birth According to the Morning Musume application and her family register lists her birthday as February 11, 1988. She was actually born on January 11. The mistake was made by her mother when she filled the family registration, she wrote February 11 instead of Junjun's actual birthdate. She later noticed that she made a mistake by one whole month. Junjun prefers to celebrate her actual birthday, January 11, despite all the confusion. Trivia *As shown on Haromoni@, she loves bananas and will do anything for them. *She and Linlin were nicknamed "The Pandas". *She was one of two members of Morning Musume to be of Chinese descent (the other being Linlin). *Her favorite artists include Wayne Lin, Jun Jie, and Cyndi Wang. *She is learning Japanese and English. *In concerts, she would often argue with Kusumi Koharu during MC corners. Kusumi has stated, however, that it was these MC corners that broke the ice between them as they previously did not talk much outside of work. *She and Tanaka Reina shared a close relationship. They would often go out alone together (on what Junjun has referred to as "Dates") and Junjun stated in a DVD Magazine that she feels like Tanaka's "Boyfriend". *Junjun enjoys being "gross", and often asks "Am I gross?" or "Was that gross?" after doing something humorous. *Junjun is said to be a big fan of Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki. She stated that her dance is really cool. *She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello Project alongside Linlin and Kamei Eri on December 15th, 2010 *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Train Station Lunch Boxes. *She has stated that she loves Haunted House Attractions. *The first couple of months Junjun and Linlin lived together. Junjun later stated in their graduation video that she didn't like Linlin at first because she was annoying at a time when Junjun wanted to be alone when she first joined Morning Musume. *She changed her hair color while in Morning Musume because from far away fans would get her mixed up with Michishige Sayumi. *Junjun had a blog before she debuted in Morning Musume that fans harassed her on for being a foreigner joining Morning Musume. *Both Junjun and Linlin's debut and last single began with the word 'Onna' which translates to 'Girl'. Her debut single being Onna ni Sachi Are and last single being Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kamei Eri and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu *She and Iida Kaori are the tallest members of Morning Musume. *When Fujimoto Miki resigned (and they were only in the group together for a month), she was the oldest of her generation, older than Kusumi Koharu, and older than the 6th gen. Making her the oldest of 3 generations beating Fujimoto's record. *Although Fujimoto Miki and Kamei Eri were initally the last Japanese members to join who were born in the Showa Period, Junjun was the first and last Chinese member to join who was born in the Showa Period. *She's currently a fan of Morning Musume 10th Generation member Ishida Ayumi. http://via.me/-b1kc5sg Gallery Junjuncoveryou.jpg|November 2008 Junjuncinderella.jpg|August 2008 in Cinderella the Musical Junjunresonant.jpg|April 2008 Junjun_2008.jpg|2008 Junjunmikan.jpg|November 2007 img20070721074706037.jpg|July 2007 Babyjunjun2.jpg|Junjun as a child Babyjunjun1.jpg|Junjun as a child External Links *Junjun *Junjun's Blog *Junjun's Weibo fr:JunJuncs:Junjun Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1988 births Category:2007 additions Category:V-u-den Category:2010 departures Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:8th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:January Births Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members from China